1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the setting of measurement parameters for the implementation of medical examinations with imaging methods. In particular, the invention concerns a method and a user interface for implementation of a medical examination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In software for the implementation of imaging methods in medical technology (for example magnetic resonance tomography, computed tomography, etc.) it regularly occurs that the operator must adapt individual parameters of one or more scan protocols in the data acquisition (known as the “scan”). An access to all possible parameters is sometimes necessary. This turns out to be extremely involved and complicated since, depending on the imaging method, there can be up to 200 parameters. Moreover, very complex and detailed dependencies exist among the individual parameters.
In parameter groups of the type known as the “exam card” of the syngo program that is commercially available from Siemens Healthcare, parameters are distributed among “parameter cards” and “sub-cards” for every individual sequence protocol. These “parameter cards” and “sub-cards” are designated as “Geometry”, “Contrast”, “Physio” and so forth. Because some parameters should be quickly accessible in multiple situations, they appear simultaneously on two or more cards so that redundancies inevitably occur.
For some measurements with an imaging method (sequence), up to 200 parameters are adjustable that, for example, pertain to the slice count, slice thickness and flip angle as measurement parameters. Many parameter changes thereby affect other parameters; this is handled by a routine known as a Conflict Solver. This is a collection of programmed rules that run in the background and are automatically applied given adjustment of specific constellations of parameter values. A dialog box appears in the user interface in such a case. This informs the operator about the effect of the change on other parameters and presents him or her with the selection to confirm or cancel the change.
These many setting possibilities are complicated and, among other things, confuse the operator.